martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shattering
In the boundless universe, there was life as well as death. When a universe had existed for a long time, many stars would begin to die out one after another, becoming black holes. This was one of the signs of a universe moving towards entropy. This process took an incomparably long time, perhaps even a hundred billion years. In the legends, when a universe plunged into entropy and neared the brink of destruction, it would evolve into such a scene. The stars would completely burn out, turning into black holes. All of space would become twisted and highly unstable. Once a universe entered such a state, it would begin to slowly collapse until it finally exploded, destroying itself and continuing a cycle of rebirth. In the vast cosmos, everything, whether it was flowers and birds, beasts and insects, celestial bodies or even great worlds, everything had life. But even the vast universe of the 33 Heavens had a lifespan, and there would come a day when it eventually collapsed and was destroyed. This was called the Shattering. After the Shattering occurred, the era of a new universe would arrive. Within this new universe, new things would evolve out of it, new lives, new races, a new martial arts civilization… this was the samsara of a universe. It was now believed that the current vast universe of the 33 Heavens had been born 100 billion years ago.Chapter 2133 – Secret of the Demon God’s Tomb… 10 Billion Years Ago~ And it was only tens of billions of years ago that the ancient races were slowly born. Their martial arts civilization developed rapidly and reached a golden age of prosperity. Gradually, they spread through the entire 33 Heavens, and that time was the zenith of all life in the 33 Heavens. But according to the records of the abyss devils, before the universe of the 33 Heavens was born, there was another vast universe, and this universe had 18 layers. Demon Universe The original residents of this universe called themselves the demons. And, their universe was also called the demon universe. They were bloodthirsty and loved slaughter. They recklessly engaged in war, and they also flourished and had their own mighty martial arts civilization. But, they were also well aware that there would come a day when their universe would collapse upon itself and be destroyed. When the 18 layers of the demon universe were destroyed, there wouldn’t be a single demon lucky enough to survive. This sense of approaching death was like a sharp sword that hung above their heads. Demon God But 150 billion years ago, or perhaps even longer ago, a peerless powerhouse was born within the demon race. This character was far too powerful. According to the records of the jade slip, there was no one that could compare to him in the past and he remained unprecedented in the future. He was the most powerful existence to ever exist, and even the Asura Road Master couldn’t compare with him. He was the god of the demon race. He created an independent universe that could exist side-by-side with the 18 layered demon universe. This independent universe contained transcendent Laws and was equally as stable as the 18 layered demon universe. Not just that, but he had taken 18 lesser world seeds and used them to recklessly absorb the strength of the universe from the 18 layered demon universe. He wanted to use the Demon God’s Tomb as the foundation to create a copy of the 18 layered demon universe. This god of the demons was called the Demon God. The universe he established was called the Demon God Universe. The Demon God’s original intention when he formed the Demon God Universe was to create a refuge against the Shattering. But even the Demon God and the great world he created were unable to resist the Laws of Annihilation of the Shattering. Thus, at the Demon God’s request, all the super powerhouses of the demon race would have to enter the Demon God Universe before they died and leave their bodies within, evolving into something else. After they died, the energy within their bodies would fuse into the boundaries and space of the Demon God Universe, constantly reinforcing it. The Laws that dissipated from their bodies would also be incorporated into the Laws of the Demon God Universe, making them constantly stronger and more perfect in order to resist the impact of Laws that would arrive with the destruction of the 18 layered demon universe. Like this, through billions upon billions of years, more and more super demons died in the Demon God Universe. That was a true graveyard of countless demons. In addition to its creator being called the Demon God, the Demon God Universe was eventually called the Demon God’s Tomb. The Demon God’s Tomb could be called a cornerstone forged from the flesh and blood and souls of countless ancient demons. It was the foundation upon which its world stood! The Demon God’s Tomb grew increasingly strong and stable. And then, the Shattering descended. In the final hundred years, in order to have the Demon God’s Tomb achieve the peak of strength, the demon race began to uphold a rule of sacrifice. As for the remaining higher demons, those that were fortunate enough to survive were able to rest and restore their strength in the Demo God’s Tomb. The 18 secondary world seeds were also bred by them one at a time, finally forming the 18 layered Dark Abyss. The surviving members of the demon race continued onward and became the abyssal demons. The demons could be called a single race, but in truth, after experiencing an incomparably long period of evolution, the countless branches that extended outwards made them hundreds and thousands of times more complicated and diverse than the ancient races. There were low level abyssals, higher abyssals, unintelligent abyssals, wise abyssals, all these different sub-races numbered in the tens of thousands. Because they came from the previous universal era, they already had the accumulations of a martial arts universe. Thus, the strength of the Dark Abyss was incomparably formidable. Due to this they certainly weren’t willing to resign themselves to being frogs that resided in the well of the Dark Abyss. The truth was that in the past, when the Demon God created the Demon God’s Tomb, he had already thought of this. The demon race, after passing the great Shattering, could rule the new universe. All they had to do was exterminate the indigenous inhabitants of the new universe, thus taking control of it. However, after the great Shattering occurred, although the Demon God’s Tomb was able to maintain itself, it was still sent flying away like weeds in the wind by the raging energy. In the boundless chaos that came from the destruction of the universe, they became lost. The Dark Abyss was like a super battleship of the demon race. They struggled to push this battleship forwards, traversing through the boundless chaos until they finally found the newly born universe of the 33 Heavens. They broke past the God Lamenting Wall of the 33 Heavens. This also set the stage for the great war 10 billion years when the Dark Abyss fought against the ancient races of the 33 Heavens. The process of this war was not recorded in the jade slips and records of the Dark Abyss. References Category:Events Category:Dark Abyss Category:Demon God's Tomb Category:33 Heavens Category:Demon God